Hermione's Heart
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: This is my take on why Hermione and Ron got married. I never felt they should have got together, but they did and  to me  this is why. I never believed Ron held Hermione's heart. Another summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a newly revised edition of this oneshot. I finally went back through some of my older stories, and when reading this one, I was hit with the urge to redo it. Sorry to all of you who enjoyed the original, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one more. Most of the story is the same, but I fixed soem minor editing issues, and added more detail. You get more of Hermione's thoughts and feeling in this one then you did in the original. Hope you all enjoy, especially if you enjoy it more then the other. I even redid the summary so my take on the books is a little cleaer (maybe this time I won't get someone attacking me about my interpretations of the book).

* * *

**Summary: **I always had a hard time believing Hermione and Ron should end up together. In most of the books they never seemed that close, even though they did have their moments. They were almost always fighting, or not speaking to each other. At times Ron was gone completely, and yet they still got married. They didn't even seem close, at least not until Hermione's jealous moment in the sixth book, and the little bit they grew together in the seventh. In all honesty I find this hard to believe, why would anyone marry someone who treated them like that? This is my personal take on why they got married at all. Especially with how little it seemed to work out with them just being friends.

* * *

Hermione was a bookworm. A know it all. A show off. She knew it, and she heard these things everyday. She loved her books, she cherished them above everything else, something most people didn't, and wouldn't, understand. Hermione couldn't bare to even think about giving up her books, and that was something that her friends didn't always agree with. Almost everyone else thought that the only things Hermione knew were the things she read about and learned in books.

Everyone else was wrong. So very wrong, and they didn't even realize it. Hermione knew and saw more then she would ever let on.

Hermione knew she was expected to marry Ron, just as Harry was expected to marry Ginny. But, unlike Harry and Ginny, Hermione had no real desire to marry Ron. He was a good friend, but she never really saw him as any more then that. He wasn't overly brilliant, his emotions ran too high or too low most of the time, and he would always leave whenever he felt like things weren't working out right. Hermione could never marry someone like that. Ron might have been passionate and caring (when things went his way) but that didn't mean that they were made for each other, something that almost everyone seemed to think.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that it would be unlikely she could ever outright reject Ron. She knew that the Weasley matriarch would always try to get Hermione to marry her son, no matter how she refused. It didn't matter how far Hermione traveled, the majority of the Weasley family would always want her to marry Ron. The knew that Ron probably couldn't get someone on his own (unless they wre extremely desperate), but the only person who didn't seem to realize this was Ron himself.

* * *

Hermione wanted to do something with ehr life. She wanted to study abroad, maybe becoming a healer, or a potions mistress someday. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron would most likely become Aurors, and that they'd want her with them, but Hermione didn't want that for herself. Hermione wanted to travel, to live her life, a life where she was truely happy. Hermione didn't want the life planned out for her, the life where she settled down and was married to the youngest Weasley male. That was a life of contentment, not happiness. And it was definetly not what she had hoped for before the war, when she first found out that she was witch. She still remembered dreaming of the magical beasts she'd study, the potions she'd brew, and even the spells she'd cast. Settling down and marrying someone with views so different from hers was never a part of Hermione's dreams.

All of the Weasley's hinted at Ron and Hermione marrying someday, and it was obvious Ron felt something for her, even if she didn't return those feelings. However, Hermione didn't feel like there was much she could do. Her life had been mapped out for her long before she realized it. Her life was already planned and mapped out by the Weasleys and Dumbeldore, and had been planned for a long time. The day she joined the wizarding world was the day Hermione's life ceased being her own, and became the life that others tried to force on her. But she couldn't go back to the muggle world. She belonged in the wizarding world, it wouldn't be right for her to leave. She knew she couldn't leave behind the knowledge she gained, and she couldn't leave her friends to be alone the rest of their lives.

* * *

Hermione couldn't just leave Ron, she'd never hurt him like that. He had been through too much already, they all had. So Hermione and Ron dated. And, not long after, a wedding date was set. Hermione had given up on her life as a healer or potions mistress, she gave up on her dreams of travel. But somehow she would find a way to settle for Ron, she would learn to play her new role. Hermione would eventually settle in to her new life, as a perfect house wife, and being meant to bare children. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she would, she had to. Hermione had alwasy wanted so much, but she was willing to give it all up. Just to keep her friend from hurting.

No. Not her friend anymore, her husband.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the dark tone, but in the books Hermione and Ron originally didn't seem like they should end up together. I knew it would happen, everyone did, but this is my take on why it happened.

And thank you Jer, for helping me with editing. And for your opinion on the story in general.


	2. AN

Alright, for the people who say I haven't read the books, I own all of them, and started reading the first four long before any of the movies came out.

Yes, there are parts of the books that show how Ron and Hermione love each other, I see that, and I admit they are there.

I'm not forcing anyone to read the story, I even said in the summary that it was MY take on why, not that it was everyones views.

For those that see that I deleted reviews and say that I can't take criticism, I don't delete anything cause I can't take it, I delete it cause otherwise it clogs my inbox. And if you write a nice review, fair warning, I delete everything to keep my inbox clear.

If people are going to review just to say that my thoughts are screwed up and I haven't read the books, the please, don't bother.

If you are reviewing to give an honest critic, go ahead. Part of why I even started writing on here was to improve my writing skills in school.

And for people who didn't like this, and knew they wouldn't from the summary, all I have to say is to not read something if you know you won't like it.

And don't attack people for posting their thoughts on anything in any story. The content isn't always the important parts, sometimes it's that the writter was brave enough to actually post something.

- emptylives, a.k.a. Lua


End file.
